


ladrão de corações

by missmaresh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Roman é boiola demais, Theft, Threats of Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaresh/pseuds/missmaresh
Summary: Em uma loja de conveniência, Roman testemunha um furto e decide ir atrás da pessoa. Ele só não esperava que ele fosse, além de amedrontador, atraente.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	ladrão de corações

**Author's Note:**

> Essa narrativa foi originalmente inspirada por essa fanart ( https://www.instagram.com/p/CHsHab7HtzT/ ). Além disso, duas músicas do My Chemical Romance que também me serviram de inspiração e eu ouvi enquanto escrevia foram Boy Division e The Sharpest Lives.

— Aquele ali. O de cima. — Soou uma voz ao fundo.

Roman havia passado os últimos dez minutos observando, muito distraidamente, as cinco prateleiras de produtos de higiene pessoal que pairavam à sua frente. Ele havia entrado na loja de conveniência em busca de um produto específico, mas ao chegar ao local, concluiu que não sabia o nome da marca que estava procurando. Por isso, passou mais tempo do que necessário observando as embalagens repetidas vezes, como se o que ele quisesse fosse magicamente aparecer e ele iria se lembrar do que era.

Com ambas as mãos envoltas pelos bolsos da jaqueta de couro vermelha, ele desviou sua atenção para além das prateleiras metálicas ao seu redor. Estava anoitecendo e a loja estava praticamente vazia, não fosse por alguns outros clientes aqui e ali, e o senhor atrás do balcão do caixa que ficava à dois corredores de distância de Roman. Estava considerando simplesmente voltar para casa de mãos vazias, já que sua busca havia falhado. Roman deu alguns passos à frente, parando na entrada do corredor em que se encontrava. Ele olhou de relance para o balcão do caixa: ficava perto da porta de entrada, que continha um sensor de movimento e abria-se automaticamente. Administrando o pagamento dos produtos, estava um senhor grande, rechonchudo e calvo, que usava um uniforme que aparentava ser pequeno demais para ele. Do outro lado, havia um jovem que Roman supôs que fosse um rapaz. Ele usava grandes botas estilo coturno, em um tom de preto brilhante, aprimoradas com uma camada de verniz. Usava também uma jaqueta preta estilo _bomber_ , pelo menos duas vezes maior que ele. Seu cabelo parecia ter mechas tingidas de um tom forte de roxo _em algum lugar_ , pois de onde estava, Roman apenas conseguia distinguir que era um corte _sidecut_.

— Não... acho que é aquele ali. — O jovem inclinou-se para frente, apoiando um dos cotovelos sobre o balcão. Ele ergueu o braço direito, apontando para uma prateleira no alto atrás do atendente. Com o movimento, ele esbarrou em um pequeno cabide de mesa que estava próximo e continha muitos chaveiros à venda, derrubando todo o suporte e seus pequenos objetos no chão ao lado oposto em que ele estava. Ele levou a mão direita sobre a boca, surpreso com o que havia feito. — Ai, desculpa! desculpa, desculpa, foi sem querer!

O atendente abaixou-se atrás do balcão, recolhendo os objetos metálicos que haviam caído. Com a mão esquerda livre, o rapaz afanou agilmente outras pequenas mercadorias que já estavam espalhadas em cima do balcão e que Roman não havia notado: diversos maços de cigarros de marcas e cores diferentes. Ele escondeu as pequenas caixas no interior da jaqueta, fazendo com que elas sumissem de vista.

Roman arregalou os olhos e observou ao seu redor; ninguém mais além dele havia notado aquele ocorrido. Ele ergueu a cabeça, procurando por algo: as três câmeras de segurança espalhadas pela loja também pareciam estar desligadas.

Alguns momentos depois, o atendente levantou-se, com o pequeno cabide e uma pilha da chaveiros espalhadas por sobre o balcão. Ele murmurou alguma coisa que Roman não entendeu. O rapaz do outro lado pagou por algo e saiu sem nenhuma sacola. Roman entreolhou o homem atrás do balcão e, praticamente em seguida, saiu da loja atrás do rapaz. Ignorando o ar gélido que acompanhava o anoitecer, ele apressou o passo, alcançando o jovem que já havia atravessado metade do posto de gasolina. Com um pulo, ele se colocou na frente dele.

— Hey! — Roman começou em um tom ameaçador, mas foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de parar e analisar o rosto do homem à sua frente.

As pálpebras acima de seus olhos castanhos eram pintadas por uma sombra roxa, que se esvaía conforme se afastava do centro de seu rosto, enquanto a pálpebra inferior era preenchido por um tom opaco de preto. Seus lábios também haviam sido tingidos por uma cor intensa de roxo, como vinho. O restante de seu rosto era absurdamente pálido, o que fazia com que ele tivesse uma aparência muito... _peculiar_ , para dizer o mínimo. Do mesmo lado que sua cabeça estava raspada, uma das pontas de sua sobrancelha possuía duas pequenas argolas metálicas. Do lado oposto, seu cabelo tinha um resquício de mechas castanhas, mas a maior parte era tomada também pela cor roxa, que caía parcialmente sobre seu rosto. No pescoço, ele usava uma gargantilha preta cujo pingente era um grande aro prateado, similar à uma coleira, e um longo colar por cima, cujo pingente deste era um raio dourado. Por baixo da larga jaqueta _bomber_ preta, ele usava uma camiseta lilás surrada, com alguns orifícios e rasgos.

Ele analisou Roman de cima à baixo, antes de franzir as sobrancelhas minimamente.

— Sim?

Roman engoliu em seco, inesperadamente atordoado pela aparência do jovem à sua frente. Na verdade, ''jovem'' provavelmente não seria a palavra mais adequada considerando que, por baixo de toda a maquiagem intimidadora, ele e Roman estavam na mesma faixa etária. Roman piscou várias vezes, recompondo-se. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peitoral, tentando – e falhando – em parecer amedrontador.

— Você roubou da loja.

O garoto de roxo o observou pela segunda vez e esboçou um sorriso.

— E?

— E... você não pode fazer isso! — Roman constatou exasperado, abrindo os braços. — Eu vou chamar a polícia!

Ele revirou os olhos e deu de ombros.

— Tá bom. — E, dito isso, desviou de Roman e voltou a caminhar.

— ''Tá bom''? só isso? — Roman foi atrás dele.

— Como você vai provar?

— Eu vi!

— Disse _um_ homem só e desconhecido. — O de roxo olhou de relance para ele. Roman andava apressadamente, tentando acompanhá-lo. Àquela altura, os dois já haviam atravessado não apenas o posto de gasolina, mas também a rua, e agora estavam adentrando um parque infantil.

Roman também estava começando a se irritar. Por que esse cara aleatório achava que podia se safar de um crime? Ele era tão metido.

— Ei, eu to falando com você! — Ele reforçou, agarrando o ombro do rapaz de roxo. O mesmo se virou imediatamente, como num instinto, tão rápido que Roman sequer notou quando ele agarrou seu pulso.

— _Não_ encosta em mim! — Ele sibilou, aproximando-se do rosto de Roman. — O que eu faço não é da sua conta, e se está tão putinho por causa disso, por quê não chamou a polícia ainda?

Roman arregalou os olhos em silêncio.

— Me deixa em paz. — O rapaz exigiu, largando Roman e voltando a andar.

Não muito longe deles, em um gira-gira colorido, havia duas crianças assistindo o desenrolar da situação.

— E deixar você simplesmente ir embora? De jeito nenhum! — Roman protestou, desta vez, tentando segurar um dos braços dele.

O rapaz virou-se rapidamente, agarrando ambos os ombros de Roman, e com um impulso lançou seu joelho contra o abdômen do outro. Roman inclinou-se para frente, sentindo a falta de ar em seus pulmões, e em seguida, os ossos da parte superior de uma mão em seu rosto. Ele cambaleou para trás, caindo sobre uma pequena colina de grama que separava o playground infantil de um parque adulto da cidade. Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, por um breve momento, preocupado em que estado sua jaqueta ficaria. O rapaz de roxo ergueu uma das pernas, apoiando a bota coturno sobre seu peitoral, impedindo que Roman se levantasse ou recuperasse o fôlego.

— Acaba com ele, Virgil! — Uma voz esganiçada declarou ao longe.

O rapaz de pé – ''Virgil'', aparentemente – virou-se na direção do som. Sozinhos no parquinho, em lados opostos do gira-gira vermelho, azul e amarelo, haviam duas crianças: dois meninos, na verdade. Um deles, era loiro de olhos verdes, e usava uma blusa amarela com uma bermuda preta. Ele tinha ambos os braços apoiados sobre o brinquedo, com a ponta da língua de fora, assistindo a cena entretido. O outro, que estava torcendo para Virgil, tinha os cabelos pretos, e usava um macacão jeans com uma blusa verde por baixo, além de um bigode desenhado em seu rosto. Alguns momentos depois, finalmente, Virgil perguntou:

— Vocês não tem toque de recolher, não? — Estava anoitecendo, afinal de contas. Não era de hoje que os dois irmãozinhos tentavam chamar a atenção de Virgil, ele estava começando a achar que os dois eram seus fãs por algum motivo. Eles moravam na mesma rua que ele, mas em lados opostos.

— Não! — Respondeu Remus, que usava o macacão. Virgil revirou os olhos.

Roman permaneceu imóvel – não apenas por que, fisicamente, ele não _podia_ se mexer, mas devido à cena que se apresentava diante dele. Havia um homem em cima dele. Um homem muito bonito, por sinal. Talvez fosse a maquiagem propositalmente aterrorizante, que fazia com que ele parecesse que não dormia há dias e que estava, definitivamente, pronto para descer a porrada em alguém, algo que ele também tinha provado. Talvez fosse o cabelo parcialmente raspado e tingido de roxo, uma cor muito presente em toda sua aparência, e o fato de que, como Roman podia notar agora que ele havia se virado, ele também possuía _piercings_ na hélice superior da orelha. Talvez fosse a atitude imprudente e dominante demonstrada nos últimos cinco minutos que eles haviam interagido, talvez fosse o estilo de vestimenta descuidado e relaxado, totalmente oposto ao que Roman usaria, e dentre a infestação de pensamentos, lhe ocorreu que – apesar da posição desconfortável – ele não se incomodava tanto em ser pisado por aquele rapaz. Em outra circunstância, ele teria permitido isso. Ele teria...

— O que você tá encarando? — Virgil perguntou, virando-se para Roman e despertando-o de seus devaneios.

— Nada. — Ele respondeu rapidamente, e acrescentou: — Não entendi seu nome.

O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas, ajustando a postura para manter o equilíbrio.

— Virgil.

Roman não pôde evitar e soltou uma risadinha devido à semelhança que o nome tinha com a palavra ''virgem''.

Virgil inclinou-se para frente, apoiando um dos braços sobre a perna e consequentemente depositando mais peso sobre Roman. Ele sorriu brevemente, observando o rosto de Roman decorado por tonalidades quentes. Seus olhos eram castanhos, que nem os de Virgil, e seu cabelo era cacheado com um tom avermelhado muito escuro, que lembrava as folhas de outono.

— E você?

— Roman. — Ele engoliu em seco.

— Ora, ora, ora, se não é a queda do império romano. Me diga, ''Roman''... se eu te soltar, você vai me deixar em paz, ou vou ter que quebrar algumas costelas pra isso?

Roman arregalou os olhos e piscou repetidamente.

— Não. Não. Tá tudo bem. — Ele balbuciou.

— Ótimo. — Virgil se levantou, agora apoiando ambos os pés no chão. Roman começou a tossir e se ergueu lentamente, entreolhando Virgil, se afastando aos poucos até sumir de vista.

Virgil também se afastou, sentando-se em um dos balanços do parquinho. Ele tirou um dos maços de cigarro de dentro da jaqueta e o abriu. Ele então notou que Remus e Janus continuavam exatamente no mesmo lugar, observando-o.

— O que?

— Por que você não acabou com a raça dele? — Remus perguntou, inconformado.

— Ele foi bonzinho. — Virgil disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Os postes de iluminação pública se acenderam, iluminando o playground com luzes amareladas como se fosse um palco, enquanto o céu era tomado por uma mistura de azul e preto. — Vocês não tem que ir pra casa? já é de noite.

— Não. — Janus agarrou a roda metálica no centro do brinquedo com as duas mãos, girando-a e fazendo com que todo o sistema se movesse junto. — Podemos ficar aqui a noite toda!

— Remus, Janus! — Chamou uma voz feminina próxima. — Jantar!

Emburrados, os dois irmãos se viraram para Virgil, que conteve uma risadinha.

— Xô! — Ele abanou a mão para frente.

Remus suspirou, e Virgil achou que o garoto correria para cima dele para atacá-lo. Não que algo acontecesse se ele fizesse isso; ele já havia tentado e o máximo que conseguiu tinha sido acidentalmente enroscar uma das mãos nas correntes decorativas da calça de Virgil.

— Tá, mas a gente tá indo por quê a mamãe chamou, não por que você tá mandando! — Janus esclareceu, se levantando e puxando o irmão pelo braço.

— É claro. — Virgil assistiu conforme os dois meninos se afastavam, voltando para casa, deixando-o sozinho no parquinho. Ele acendeu um cigarro conforme suas botas coturno roçavam na areia amarelada abaixo do balanço suspenso.

No dia seguinte, no mesmo horário, Roman retornou ao mesmo local. Ao mesmo parque infantil, para ser exato.

Desta vez, haviam mais crianças. Ele perambulou pelo quarteirão inteiro por cerca de duas horas, torcendo para que nenhum dos adultos perto do parquinho suspeitasse que ele fosse um pedófilo. Ele procurava por... alguém. Na verdade, ele esperava que _alguém_ aparecesse.

Na rua acima da pequena colina em que Virgil havia lhe jogado no dia anterior, havia um parque público, com áreas verdes e bancos. Naquele momento, algumas pessoas passeavam com seus cães e faziam exercícios físicos. Roman havia se sentado na beirada de um dos bancos, com um dos braços apoiado sobre o encosto e entreolhando o playground infantil e a área ao redor. Ele suspirou, novamente considerando simplesmente ir embora, mas antes que pudesse concluir sua linha de raciocínio, viu dois garotinhos parados de pé próximo à ele, e Roman deu um pulo onde estava. Desde quando crianças eram tão furtivas assim?

— Oi. — Roman cumprimentou, recuperando-se do susto.

— Você é aquele homem de ontem. — Apontou um deles, com ambas as mãos atrás das costas, _suspeitosamente sério_ para uma criança. — Você tá procurando o Virgil?

Roman entreolhou os dois garotos da mesma altura que pareciam terem saído direto de um filme da Família Addams.

— Sim. To sim.

— Você gamou nele! — Interrompeu o outro garoto com um pulo, fazendo com que seus cabeços pretos acinzentados se bagunçassem mais ainda.

— Não... — Roman balançou a cabeça e decidiu ignorar o comentário ao invés de rebatê-lo. Ele virou-se para o menino de olhos verdes que agora tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. — Vocês conhecem ele?

Os dois afirmaram com a cabeça.

— Sabem onde ele mora?

— Oh! — Remus se colocou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou algo no ouvido do irmão. Ao se afastar os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.

— A gente sabe. — Janus admitiu, balançando-se para frente e para trás. — Mas a gente só conta se você comprar Kit Kat pra gente.

Roman suspirou, semi-cerrando os olhos. Ele entreolhou os dois garotos e o restante das crianças e adultos no playground abaixo deles, e supôs que quem fosse o responsável pelos dois estaria lá. Ele poderia simplesmente deixar o local, comprar os chocolates e retornar. Toda a situação era estranha, mas quanto mais cedo ele conseguisse se livrar dos dois – e obtivesse a informação que queria – melhor. 

— Tá bom, eu compro chocolate pra vocês. Se vocês me disserem onde ele mora!

— Promete? — Janus perguntou.

— Prometo.

Tirando uma das mãos das costas, Janus esticou um dos braços e estendeu o dedo mindinho para Roman. Roman entrelaçou o seu dedo mindinho no do garoto, e os dois logo se soltaram.

— Ele mora no final da rua. — Janus apontou para além do parquinho, algum lugar que Roman não conseguiu ver daquela distância. — A parte da frente parece uma casa só, mas se você entrar, tem uma escada que leva para uma outra casa. Ela tem um portão parecido com aqueles de garagem. É cinza, que nem de metal. É lá que o Virgil mora.

Roman observou a direção apontada, imaginando o portão em sua mente, se perguntando se ele _deveria_ ir até lá e, se fosse, o que faria quando chegasse. Com sorte, seria uma tentativa pacífica o suficiente para que Virgil não o ameaçasse de agredi-lo ao ponto que ele fosse parar no hospital. 


End file.
